Perceive and Procure
by sodabikarbona
Summary: Have you ever had that one moment of utter realization that you just couldn't ignore? Well, Scorpius just did. Summer before their last year at Hogwarts, time's a changin', feeling's a stirring.


**I really didn't like the description of Al Rowling gave. He is basically a clone of Harry, but considering that he is very likely a Slytherin, I wanted a darker Al.**

_"While every human being has a capacity for love, its realization is one of the most difficult achievements."_

_- Erich Fromm_

Chapter 1

He had never noticed her in any other way than as Al's cousin and a know-it-all, until that summer at the lake. Al had invited him out to the Potter's summer house, and after a week of arguing with his father, he had finally made it. One week of sun and fun with his best friend was exactly what he needed before the start of the new school year, his _last_ year at Hogwarts.

Al had been his best friend since year one. He was quiet, reserved, but cunning and inventive. The professors knew where there was Scorpius, there was Al, and there was trouble. The pair was inseparable, with Scorpius' clever mind and Al's sly plans, the two were unrivaled. A Malfoy and a Potter, but the irony was lost on them.

It had taken Scorpius four days to convince his father to let him spend a week at the Potter's summer home. He'd been there before, countless times, for birthdays and such celebrations, but never for a long period of time.

"Father?" Scorpius knocked on the dark mahogany door of his father's already open office. Draco Malfoy was much older, his hair a tad longer, not as long as Lucius wore it, but still platnium as ever. Soft lines framed his grey eyes as he looked up at his son.

Scorpius was the epitome of Draco at that age. Tall, broad shouldered, same build from years of Quiddich. His hair was the exact platnium color, reaching his ears, and haphazardly falling over his blue eyes. He had never kept it gelled as Draco had, he simply let it fall over his face, something that irked Draco to no end.

"Come in Scorpius," Draco set his quill down and pushed the paper he was writing on to the side. Scorpius sat into a great armchair that was pushed up right next to his father's large wooden desk. His mother must have been down here.

"Well?" He looked up at his father, grimacing slightly.

"You understand that my reservations have nothing to do with you, nor Albus," Draco began. He had grown up more in the course of the war than all his years at Hogwarts combined. Although his relations with the Potter's and the Weasley's were improving as time passed, there were still doubts on both sides.

With the thought in mind that as long as he was alive, his son would _never_ see or experience the hatred Draco did, he continued. "I spoke to Potter yesterday, he said to pack well, the nights get cold out there."

Scorpius blinked and then a smile broke out across his face.

"Yes!" he clapped his hands together and stood up. "Thank you," he smiled at his father and dashed out of the office. Draco smiled to himself and leaned back in his chair. Astoria turned the corner and walked to her chair by her husband, a smile on her face, and she kissed him chastely on the lips.

"Good choice, Draco," she winked and let out a laugh.

"Witch," Draco mumbled back and kissed his wife.

-----

"Finally," Al hissed as Scorpius stepped out of the fireplace. "Lilly has been driving me insane," Al took his friends bag from him.

"Nice to see you too," Scorpius grinned.

"Common," Al turned for the large wooden staircase right outside the living room, "I've got something to show you," he smiled, glad that his best friend was finally there.

"Where is everyone?" Scorpius frowned, realizing that the house which accommodated the largest family he knew was for the first time completely quiet.

"Rose and Hugo aren't here yet, James is with Uncle George at the shop, and mum and dad went to run some errands."

"And they left you alone with Lily," Scorpius whispered, and faked a dramatic gasp, letting out a slight laugh.

"Well I can go get her and tell her you'd like to spend some quality time with her, if you'd like," Al smirked and looked back at his friend, luging the suitcase over the last stair. "What did you pack, your entire wardrobe?" Al exhaled. Scorpius laughed and playfully shoved his friend as they entered the room they were going to be sharing for the week.

"So what do you have to show me?" Scorpius sat down on his bed, and bounced a few times, frowning at the squeaking noise that emitted from the mattress.

Albus was sprawled over his bed, digging through his bag on the other side so Scorpius couldn't see. He let out a loud grunt and then glanced at the open door.

"Close the door," he spoke quietly.

Scorpius frowned and did as his friend asked.

"This is not going to be good," he mumbled out. Al was quiet, and at first glance, everyone wrote him of as a shy boy, but Scorpius knew better. This wasn't going to be good.

Al pulled back, a wicked smile on his face, and a full bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey in his hands.

"Merlin's beard," Scorpius hissed, taking a seat next to his friend, and taking the bottle from him. "Where did you get this?"

"Zambini owed me a favor," he chuckled. "It's gonna be a great week," Al exhaled, satisfied with himself.

"If we get caught, Al," Scorpius looked up at his friend.

"My mum will skin me alive, but we won't," he shook his head. "We'll only drink at night, when everyone's gone to bed."

Scorpius slowly smiled and Al smiled back. "I know what you're thinking, and this is why you're my best mate," Al leaped across his bed again and dug out two cups. Scorpius opened the bottle and smelled it before pouring them each a drink.

They let out a laugh and swung the cups back, downing the small amount Scorpius poured.

"Strong," Scorpius coughed a little, exhaling.

-----

Lilly Potter closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, leaning back on her elbows, as her feet dangled off the deck, . "This is heaven," she hummed and peeked from the corner of her eye at Rose. Rose sat next to her, fumbling with her bathing suit top.

"Leave it alone, Rose," Lilly hissed, "It looks fine, I _really_ like that suit."

"It took mum and me two hours to find one that fit," Rose exhaled, stretching the thin fabric over her chest. Lilly let out a snort and then a laugh, Rose smacked her arm, frowning. "Shut up," she shook her head.

"I would be showing them off," Lilly looked down at her chest, and exhaled, "If only."

"You know I don't like - "

"Yeah, yeah," Lilly smiled, and turned her attention towards the house.

"I didn't know he was staying over," Rose scoffed when Al and Scorpius came into view. Al waved, a big smile on his face and Rose waved back.

"I know," Lilly exhaled and closed her eyes again.

"Oh please, Lilly, do not go there," Rose scoffed.

"I can't help myself," Lilly let out a small laugh, her eyes still closed.

"Rosie!" Al hugged her neck, and she let out a cough, tapping his arm slightly. "Nice day?" he smiled and she frowned.

"Albus Potter," she turned towards the two boys, a small smile on her face. "I know you, and that look on your face can only mean trouble." Scorpius smirked and Al let out a small laugh.

"Maybe I'll show you later."

"I knew you two were up to something," Lilly took her hair out of the bun it was in and stood up, stretching. "Common Rosie," she stepped down the small wooden stairs leading into the lake.

"Common Rosie," Al mimicked and Lilly made a face at him, sticking her tongue out.

"Always up to no good," Rose shook her head, glancing at Scorpius. He was squinting, the sun in his eyes. His blond hair seemed even lighter in the sunshine, and she quickly looked away when he caught her gaze. She stood up, and piled her curly, dark red hair on top of her head, and followed after Lilly.

Albus sat where the two girls were just sitting and Scorpius followed. Al began rolling his pants up to his knees, but Scorpius frowned and tilted his head, staring at Rose as she walked down the water stairs. She took her hair down again, it reached below her shoulders and she ran her fingers through it before putting it back up. His eyes trailed down her back and to her ass. The bathing suit she wore had ties on the sides, and it left almost nothing to the imagination. She slowly stepped down into the water, careful not to wet her hair and swam over to Lilly. He turned his attention back to Al when he realized he was talking to him.

"What?"

"Tonight?" Al nodded, "Our parents are going to this dinner meeting with the Minister," he nodded to Rose.

"Oh," Scorpius nodded and turned his attention back to the lake. "Oh!" His head snapped back to Al as he realized he was talking about the Firewhisky. His eyes drifted back to the lake, and to Rose for the rest of the afternoon.

----

"Scorpius kept staring at you the entire day," Lilly flipped a page of the magazine in front of her and chuckled.

"Lilly, stop," Rose mumbled, her toothbrush in her mouth, and her hand under her chin.

"You're disgusting," Lilly frowned and Rose smiled cheekily, a little bit of spit dribbling out the side of her mouth. She laughed and ran off towards the bathroom.

"No, seriously. Ever since the lake. I mean non stop at dinner, Merlin," Lilly shook her head, "And _completely_ obvious about it."

"He was not staring," Rose leaned on the side of the bathroom door, a towel in her hand. "You just like to exaggerate just about everything."

"No, he was definitely staring." Lilly nodded, completely serious.

"Goodnight," Rose threw the towel at her and slipped into bed.

He was not staring, Rose pulled the covers around her waist. She would have noticed, and besides, he's Scorpius Malfoy. The best thing _she_ had going for her was Lorcan Scamander, and even that was a stretch.

----

"I think you should slow down mate," Scorpius let out a chuckle as Al downed another shot.

"I'm fine," he slurred a bit and set the cup on the floor next to him.

"Alright," Scorpius chuckled from the bed as Al's eyes began closing softly, and Hugo smacked him in the shoulder, tipping him completely over.

"Actually," Al got on his knees as he attempted to stand up. "I think I'm going to get something to drink," he stumbled a little as he stepped across the room. "I'm really thirsty."

Scorpius let out a laugh and got off the bed, grabbing Al's arm before he could make it to the door.

"Let me," he turned Al towards the bed, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be walking around."

"Maybe you're right," Al mumbled as he reached the bed.

"I'll be right back, keep an eye on him," he nodded to Hugo.

Scorpius knew his way around as if it was his own house, he turned for the kitchen, and froze at the corner. Rose was sitting at the counter, eating a piece of the pie they had had for dessert that night.

She looked up as she heard him shuffle in and he gave her a small smile which she returned. He grabbed a cup from a cabinet and turned the sink on, filling it with water.

"You sure know your way around here," she whispered.

"I suppose," he turned towards her and she stiffened. "Hungry?" he smirked, eyeing the plate in front of her.

"Aunt Ginny makes the best pie," she looked down and stabbed a piece of apple.

"I know," he whispered, and she looked up and over his shoulder.

"Al?" She frowned and Al let out a small laugh. Before Scorpius could turn around, Al bumped into him, and Scorpius stumbled forwards, the water sloshing out of the cup, across the table and all over Rose's shirt. Al let out a drunken laugh and stepped backwards, turning for the stairs.

"Im going to kill him," Rose stepped from around the table, wiping the water off of her chin.

Scorpius set the cup down, staring at the girl in front of him. The front of her shirt was entirely wet, and sticking to her chest. He swallowed at the sight, she wasn't wearing a bra, and the wet cotton stuck to her flat stomach, and the underside of her breasts. Her nipples stood at attention, hard and very visible through the material.

She shivered as she realized what he was staring at, but her legs seemed stuck and she couldn't move. She could feel the wet material sticking to her, and her arms broke out in goosebumps as he took a step closer.

"Merlin, Weasley," Scorpius let out a breath, licking his lips. His dick jerked as the memory of her in that tiny bathing suit flashed through his mind, and he immediately pictured her naked, and wet.

A loud noise echoed from upstairs, Rose turned around, and Scorpius blinked a few times, stepping backwards, he climbed the stairs without a word.

After she was sure he was gone, Rose threw the dirty dish in the sink and ran up the stairs to Lilly's room. The minute she was in the room, she closed the door and exhaled. Lilly was fast asleep, and Rose leaned on the door, her heart was pounding so fast, she was still shaking. She quickly pulled a dry shirt from Lilly's closet, and changed before slipping into bed.

Scorpius Malfoy had just ogled her, she exhaled, pulling the covers up to her neck. She had always been self conscious of her breasts, always. Unlike most girls growing up, like Lilly - who had waited and prayed, and hoped for breasts - Rose had always been uncomfortable with hers. She had developed much earlier, and somehow ended up with bigger breasts than anyone in her family, her mother crediting her great grandmother for them. Rose didn't care where they had come from because they had always been more trouble than good. Covering them up under her uniform wasn't difficult, but finding bathing suits that fit was.

Rose squeezed her eyes shut as her breathing calmed, only to remember the look on Scorpius face as he licked his lips, staring at her. She crossed her legs and curled up, her heart beating inside her chest. No one had ever looked at her like that, ever. Lorcan had been her first kiss, and was really the only boy who had ever showed interest in her. He had _never_ looked at her like that. After a few minutes, her breathing slowed, and she kept her eyes shut. It took her a while, but she finally fell asleep.


End file.
